powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Spidertron
Spidertron is the single spider monster created by Finster. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Itsy Bitsy Spider". Biography Spidertron was created by Finster. Rita hid Spidertron on Earth inside the statue of the Forest's Spirit in the park. The monster was tasked with putting a sleep spell on everyone who came near it. When Zack with his students came to the park to study karate, all of them, except Zack, fell under Spidertron's spell. Spidertron then emerged from the statue and attacked, where it was revealed that Zack had an overwhelming fears insects, especially spiders. However Black Ranger managed to overcome his fear and helped his friends to defeat the monster on the ground with his Power Axe. Rita then enlarged Spidertron. As a giant, Spidertron could fire energy web and multicolored lighntings. The Rangers formed Dino Megazord and were able to fight him, but after an intense attack, they were separated back into their individual Zords. The monster managed to reflect the Mastodon Dinozord's Freeze Spray and Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's jump kick attack. He even trapped Dragonzord in his web. However, Mastodon, Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord, Triceratops Dinozord combined for the first time with Dragonzord, forming Dragonzord Battle Mode (Tyrannosaurus was assisting and Pterodactyl Dinozord seemed missing). They finally destroyed Spidertron with Dragonzord Battle Mode's Power Staff drill attack, perforating a hole in his midsection, causing him to fall and explode. Personality Spidertron was cunning, sneaky and unpredictable monster, like many other monsters of Rita. He also doesn't talk, only speaks in whizzing. He was shown to be quite skilled and capable fighter, as he managed to divide Dino Megazord on many individual Zords. He possessed great affection on Zack, due to Black Ranger's phobia of insects, but the hero eventually defeated his fear. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength'-Spidertron is one of the more physically strong monsters in season 1, easily overwhelming the Dino Megazord, Dragonzord, and even the individual Zords. When he had the Dragonzord tied up in a web, he was able to life the Zord up in his webbing with no trouble. *'Durabulity'-Being a spider monster, Spidertron has a thick shell strong enough to leave him with little damage from the Dragonzord's missiles barrage and unfazed by the Mastodon Dinozord's freezing mist. *'Lightnings Blasts'-Spidertron can spew blue lightning from his mouth that badly shooke up Jason in his cockpit and hurt Billy, Zack, and Trini when used in thier Zords. *'Spike Projection'-Spidertron can open up compartments arojn Shi's face and fire spike like missiles out of these. This was his strongest attack as it forced the Rangers to disengage thier Megazord and took down the Dragonzord in a couple of blasts. Arsenal *'Pincers'-Spidertron has massive brown, razor sharp pincers for hands that he can use as his primary weapons. **'Web Creating'-Spidertron can create white webbing by flinging it into the air from his pincers. ***'Electrocution'-Spidertron can smash his princer hands down on the webbing the electrify it and shock his enemies. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Spidertron was voiced by Tom Wyner. However, Wyner only provides grunts and growls and a laugh after Spidertron had spewed up acid on the Megazord and prepared to web it up. Notes *A clay model of Spidertron appears in "The Spit Flower". *Spidertron is the first spider-themed monster in Power Rangers. The next would be Tarantabot of Zeo three years later, Arachnor in Lightspeed Rescue 7 years after that, Spydex in Mystic Force 13 years later and Tangleweb in Ninja Steel a full 23 years after that. See also References Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters